Numerous arrangements have been proposed for mounting handle grips on the grip frames of handguns including cushioned handgrips and grips made of solid materials such as wood, plastic, or ivory.
In prior proposals and prior practices each handgun was designed to accommodate a particular handgrip or group of handgrips having limited variations and, therefore, such prior designs lacked versatility.
While grip frame varying in size and shape have been utilized, the alignment and ready attachment of varying grip panels has not been satisfactory.